User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Jim Carrey vs Charlie Chaplin. Epic Rap Battles of Comedy Pilot
Ah yes, welcome to the pilot of the series I literally thought up yesterday. I wrote most of this battle today, so don't be surprised if/when it totally sucks. Anyway, today's battle features classic early 20th century slapstick comedian, Charlie Chaplin, against modern late 20th century/early 21st century slapstick comedian, Jim Carrey, as a battle of the biggest comedy icons. Thanks to Tk for the logo, the iTunes cover, and the title cards Cast Alex Farnham as Jim Carrey (rapping dressed as Ace Ventura, with background Jims dressed as various other characters George Watsky as Charlie Chaplin (rapping dressed as The Little Tramp) Nice Peter as Buster Keaton (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne (cameo) The Battle VS! BEGIN! Allllllrighty then! A fighting Ace versus Hitler in a top hat? No sweat! I've already beaten this Buster Keaton copycat You're getting stamped on, Little Tramp. Man, your flows are Dumb & Dumber Watch this black and white asswipe turn black and blue In Living Color! I played the Grinch, I played Scrooge, I even played Andy Kaufman! You played a bum and dictator? No wonder your game's off, man I'm an icon of comedy; without your 'stache, you're nothing Think I'm bluffing? This pen is blue , and you're disgusting You had eleven kids and 4 wives, one of which was an 18 year old girl I know why you're silent: Your voice is the most annoying sound in the world ! I Hate You, Charlie Chaplin. But I've got a question to ass you : Will you leave without a fight, or do I have to Kick your Ass 2? If I were you, I wouldn't Rush to the Gold so fast I'm a classic acting master, you're a smartass in a Mask Please, somebody stop this overacting, insufferable bore I've three Academy Awards to my name, you've zero nominations to yours Riddle me this: What do you get when you cross a madman with a clown? Answer: A shitty stand-up comic I could best while sitting down It's Seriously Unfortunate the career you chose to pursue Cause acting is to you as beauty is to Depardieu I'm a cinematic god who starred in over 100 movies You look like Jared Leto had a daughter with Gary Busey You agreed to do The Number 23, yet you think that I'm crazy? I can't take you seriously! You haven't even got the Stones to face me! That's not Tru, man! I'll Show you how tough I am, allrighty? Let me bruise this lahou-saher like Bruce Almighty Nobody watches your silent shit anymore, get with the Modern Times Step to James and you'll Eternally hurt in the Spot where the Sun don't shine! Now, the halfwit Chaplin is getting his ass whipped like it's slapstick I rap sick against this communist that dresses like a fascist When it comes to spitting bars, you're just a Kid, so I gave you some leeway But I've just knocked your City Lights out - Let's see that in instant replay You're pathetic and ineffective. Hell, even SNL rejected you! Don't retaliate. Make a silly face, or whatever you're expected to do All the Ladies love a Tramp, if you know what I mean So go back to your Whos and penguins, You, Yourself, and Irene Speaking of which, you're a parody of yourself, substituting cheap gags for plot And rehashing old jokes. Now we all "hate it a lot " Although your insults were weak, I'd still expect "Sorry" from a Canadian It appears the only impression you can't do is that of a successful comedian WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VILLAINY COMEDY! Who won? Who won? Jim Carrey Charlie Chaplin Hint: Epic Rap Battles of Comedy Category:Blog posts